Five Nights At Freddy's
by PurpleOrchids98
Summary: Kise recruits Takao, Midorima and Sakurai for a part-time job in watching over a restaurant. [Kise's POV]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'M BACK. It feels so good to be back. And I'm really sorry it took me a long time to post again. Things just got a bit too hectic and chaotic here for me. But I'm back. And I have requests to write. Now a little something about the fic: It's based on the game Five Nights at Freddy's. *laughs* I love you all and I really missed you all. *panda hugs you all*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or the game 5 Nights at Freddy's.

**Kise's POV**

**Chapter 1**

I was looking forward to the one week vacation we had. Well, it wasn't just Kaijou. It also concerned the other schools.

_Hai…_

"Aominecchi~!"

_Beeeeep…_

I dialed another number.

_What now, Kise?_

"Midorimacchi~!"

_Die. _

I started pulling on Kasamatsu-senpai's shirt. "Senpai! Aominecchi and Midorimacchi both hung up on me!"

He tried to push me away. "Oi, baka! Stop pulling my shirt off!"

I didn't let go. "Senpai!"

"If you don't want to get hung up on, call someone who at least likes you! Why are you randomly calling people, anyway? You have a whole week to bug them."

I let go of senpai. "Well, I want to invite some people to a part-time job."

"Part-time job?"

I nodded. "Do you want a part-time job?"

Senpai shook his head. "No. I already have one. And I don't have any female co-workers at my part-time job. The one you're offering would probably involve girls."

"What do you do at your part-time?"

"I play the guitar."

"So cool~! Can you help me find people who want a part-time job?"

"No, that's your problem."

I thought for a second then nodded. "I'll go see Kurokocchi at Seirin!"

"At least let him know!"

"But I want it to be a surprise-ssu~!"

Senpai looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. He sighed. "Fine. Do whatever you want. You're only my responsibility during training anyway."

.

.

.

When I got to Seirin, it was already about six. At first, I thought about waiting in front, but I didn't know if Seirin's basketball team was done training or if they even had training at all.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Kurokocchi's number.

_Hello?_

"Kurokocchi!"

…

"Kurokocchi?"

…

"I'm outside Seirin. I wanted to see you!"

…_beeeeep…_

"I'm going inside!"

Before I did, I noticed a head of blue hair atop the rustling bushes. When I stared at it, it stopped moving and a pair of blue eyes peeked from above the leaves then disappeared.

I blinked. "Ano… Kurokocchi?"

He slowly stood up and casually brushed off the leaves and dirt. "Kise-kun, I didn't know you were here."

I blinked again. "Why were you hiding in the bushes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I nodded slowly. "Ne, Kurokocchi, are you interested in getting a part-time job?"

Kurokocchi stared at me. "A part-time job? Sorry, Kise-kun. I already have one."

My shoulders slumped. "Do you? I'll just have to find someone else, then."

"Hai..." Then he disappeared.

I looked around. "Hido!" So I just took my phone out and dialed a number again. "Midorimacchi~!"

_Kise…_

"Matte kudasai! Would you please consider getting a part-time job? It's just watching over a restaurant. You can take Takaocchi with you if you want. Just please don't leave me alone!"

I heard some shuffling and a few words I couldn't make out from the other side. Then Takaocchi's voice greeted me.

_Kise! I wanna part-time job! I just saw this really cool set of trading cards the other day but I didn't have enough money to buy them._

In the background, I heard Midorimacchi's voice. _You should save money, then._

_Shin-chan! I am saving! But I saw another set of trading cards last week and spent my savings on it. And you don't pay me for driving your rickshaw!_

_I don't need to pay you, nanodayo. You have your allowance, anyway._

_But I just said I spent them on the trading cards I saw last week!_

_Hmph. It's your fault then, nanodayo. For being so addicted to trading cards._

I cleared my throat. "Ne, so about the part-time job…?"

_I need it for my trading cards! _

Midorimacchi sighed in the background. _Fine. I'll go as well. I'll have to make sure Takao doesn't do anything stupid._

"Yaay~! I'll send the both of you the details later-ssu~!"

_Oh, and Kise, _Takao said again. _I'm gonna send you something later. You should play it._

"Alright, I will. Thanks for agreeing to the part-time job!"

I hung up and immediately dialed Aominecchi's number. "Aominecchi~!"

I heard him groan. _Kise, what now?_

"Just for a while, please?" I was pretty confident that if I was able to get Midorimacchi to agree to a part-time job, I'd get Aominecchi to agree, too.

_Fine. Make it quick._

"Do you want a part-time job? It's just looking over a restaurant. If you're bored with training, this is something you could do."

_Eh? But I'd rather just stay at home… _

"Oh… Well, do you know anyone would like to have a part-time job?"

_Hmm… Hold on._

I waited for a few minutes before Aominecchi got back.

_Here, I found you someone._

Then a few seconds later, another voice greeted me.

_H-Hello?_

I thought for a while. I heard the voice before, but I just couldn't remember who it was. "Ano, sumimasen. Who is this?"

_Sakurai Ryou._

Sakurai…? Then I smiled. "Ah! Sakuraicchi! You're Touou's shooting guard, right?"

_Ah, hai._

"So, you're interested in a part-time job?"

_Hai._

"Alright then. I'll just send you the details later-ssu~ Can I have your number?"

After we exchanged numbers, I hung up and went home. Takao said he sent me a game.

And since we didn't have classes for a week, I decided to play it tonight.

**Author's Note:**

*Hido - Mean


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Honestly, I haven't played FNaF yet. But I've seen people play it. And since this is only a parody fic, I just turned the animatronics into plushies. :D You'll just find out why in the later chapters [if you managed to bear with me in terms of update speed…].

**Chapter 2**

The restaurant's name was Freddy's, though it wasn't owned by a foreigner. Or at least, the manager didn't look like a foreigner.

Anyway, I got to the place at ten in the evening. A few minutes after I arrived, Sakuraicchi came.

"K-Konbanwa." He smiled.

"Konbanwa-ssu~!" I put an arm around him and led him inside. "The manager is really nice. When I told him about the three of you, he was really thankful."

"Three?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. Sorry about that. I also recruited Midorimacchi and Takaocchi! That's fine, right?"

Sakuraicchi nodded. "Hai. More helping hands."

When we got to the office at the back of the restaurant, I knocked on the door. There was a bit of shuffling inside before the manager appeared.

"Kise-kun, thank you for helping." He looked at Sakuraicchi. "You're one of the three he recruited?"

Sakuraicchi bowed. "I'm Sakurai Ryou. Hajimemashite."

The manager smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I hope you don't regret taking up a part-time job here."

Touou's shooting guard just smiled back.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and saw Midorimacchi's text: _Where the hell are you? _

I replied: _At the back of the restaurant. Sakuraicchi's here already._

A few minutes later, he appeared together with Takaocchi. His lucky item for the day was apparently a small purple bunny plushie.

"Manager-san, here are the two others I recruited-ssu~"

The two players from Shutoku introduced themselves as well

The manager smiled again. "Nice to meet the both of you." Then he gestured to his office. "Please come in."

As I stepped inside the office, I accidentally bumped into…

"Senpai?"

Kasamatsu-senpai looked at me. "Kise? So this was the job you were talking about?"

The manager pointed at the both of us. "So you know each other?"

I nodded. "He's the basketball team's captain-ssu~"

"Oh well, here your captain plays the guitar."

"He did tell me that."

Senpai waved at me. "I'm leaving. If ever you need anything, just call, alright? I don't want you messing this place up." He bowed to the manager then left.

The manager asked us to sit down and he himself did so as well at the other side of the table.

In the time that he had entertained us in his office, we learned that he apparently named his restaurant after an American friend of his who helped him start his restaurant.

"He told me not to name it after it him, but I felt like I owed him a lot, so I named it after him anyway," the manager laughed.

Then after that, he showed us the laptop and taught us how to operate the lights, doors and how to switch from one camera to the other. He also warned us that the only electricity we were to use was the one indicated on the laptop. If that was drained, well, that was that. No more electricity for the rest of our shift. And our shift was from midnight to six in the morning. It wasn't exactly a nice thing to run out of electricity before daylight appeared.

When the manager finished, it was a few minutes before twelve.

He got up and stretched. "Well, that should be about it. If you're having trouble with something, you can ask Kasamatsu-kun. He's agreed to you calling him for emergencies. But I've also asked him to call from time to time if he can, just to check on you."

The four of us saw him to the front of the restaurant where he turned off the lights and all before going out.

"Take care, Manager-san!" I said.

The manager smiled then said, "Oh, before I forget: Take care of those stuffed toys, alright? The kids really love them. It would be sad if something happened to the toys."

When he turned the corner, we got back inside the restaurant.

I was the one who was holding the flashlight, so they pushed me to go first. As we made our way back to the office, I accidentally shined the light on the stuffed toys.

Surprised, I dropped the flashlight and stumbled into Midorimacchi, who grumbled and stepped back, making me fall to the floor.

Sakuraicchi jumped. "K-Kise-kun, please don't do that again."

Takaocchi playfully slapped the mushroom's arm. "What's wrong, Sakurai? Did that get you scared already?"

The other one managed a shaky laugh. "Just a bit."

Midorimacchi just sighed, obviously annoyed, and picked up the flashlight. "Enough. Let's just go back to the office already, nanodayo."

.

.

.

An hour later, the four of us were lazing around in the office… Not exactly.

Midorimacchi was the only one who really had an eye on the laptop. He had the other one on Takaocchi and me, who were just sitting on the other side of the table, talking about the game Takaocchi sent me yesterday.

Sakuraicchi was sitting beside Midorimacchi, though he was just looking at the screen. Every ten seconds or so, he'd cast a nervous glance at his seatmate.

Finally, Midorimacchi got fed up with Takaocchi's and my random bursts of laughter since he turned the laptop towards the both of us and said, "The both of you stop that and help watch over the cameras, nanodayo. Or if you want, you can at least just look after the doors on either side of the office."

Takaocchi suppressed a laugh before he answered. "Don't worry, we _are_ watching out for the doors."

"I highly doubt that, Takao. You and Kise are just sitting there, barely glancing at even me or Sakurai, nanodayo."

Takaocchi stood up and went to the other side of the table and put on arm around Midorimacchi. "You're too serious about this, Shin-chan. Loosen up a bit."

Something caught my eye on the laptop and I screamed. The huge lavender bunny plushie, that was previously on the stage, was right in front of the camera of the dining area. I put both my hands over my eyes.

Everyone rushed beside me to see what was wrong.

Midorimacchi scowled. "Kise, this isn't the time to be joking around, nanodayo. You just scared Sakurai half-dead!"

I took my hands off of my face. He was pointing at the younger shooting guard who was shaking so bad he might have been in a freezer.

"But, Midorimacchi, the bunny – "

"_What _bunny, Kise? If you're making fun of my lucky item – "

"No! Not your lucky item. I mean the…" My voice trailed off as I pointed at the laptop screen. The big bunny was completely gone.

I shook my head in disbelief. "It was there! The big lavender bunny plushie from the stage! It was staring right at this camera in the dining room."

After a few seconds of silence, Takaocchi laughed. "Oi, Kise, maybe you're just hallucinating. You've been too serious in playing that game!"

Midorimacchi glared at his partner. "What game, Takao? Is it the same game you've been telling me to play?"

"Five Nights at Freddy's? Yeah! I told Kise to play it too."

"And now he's hallucinating because of that."

Sakuraicchi tried to say something in my defense. "Demo, even though Kise-kun is fond of joking around, I-I really think he wouldn't be the type to do so during these times."

I hugged him. "Arigato, Sakuraicchi-ssu~!"

Midorimacchi sighed. "You don't know him, Sakurai. This could all be a big prank for all we know, nanodayo. And with Takao here, it could be a collaboration."

"So mean!" Takaocchi and I cried at the same time.

"Sumimasen," Sakuraicchi mumbled.

Midorimacchi sighed. "What would've happened if I didn't agree to this? You'd all be in a big mess already, nanodayo, and it's only the first night."

Gulped, unconvinced. But I tried to be my usual cheerful self. "M-Maybe we should call Kasamatsu-senpai, just in case." I ran to the phone and picked it up.

Midorimacchi grabbed the phone from me and put it back. "We don't have any problems as of the moment. We can't bother him when there's nothing wrong. And the manager did say that your senpai would – "

The phone suddenly rang and I jumped.

Takaocchi ran over and answered the phone. "Hai, konbanwa." He nodded at what he was hearing from the other end. Then he handed it to me. "It's Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Senpai~!"

I heard him sigh from the other end. "How are things over there? Have you messed up yet? Wait… No, I guess not. With Midorima there, I don't think you could mess things up that badly."

I told him about the lavender plushie that had appeared out of nowhere and just disappeared.

For a while, senpai didn't speak. Then he said, "Well, I don't know what that was about, but for now, just survive the night." Then he hung up.

"Well?" Midorimacchi demanded.

"Senpai just said 'Survive the night.'"

Takaocchi put on a mystified face. "It's exactly like Five Nights at Freddy's! Kasamatsu-senpai is our phone guy and we need to watch over the restaurant… for five nights."

Sakuraicchi appeared behind him. "F-Five Nights at Freddy's? I've watched Aomine-kun and Imayoshi-senpai play it."

Takaocchi's face lightened. "So? How do you find it?"

"Ano… Sumimasen…"

"You didn't like it?"

Sakuraicchi started bowing consecutively. "Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen!"

"It's alright, nanodayo," Midorimacchi said. "It's not a game I'd recommend anyway. At least… not to someone like you, Kise or Takao. Let's just go back to watching over the cameras." He pointed at me then at Takao. "The both of you watch over the doors."

The hours passed by without any other incidents. When it was already six in the morning, the manager showed up and the four of us took our leave for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas to all you awesome people~! :D [Christmas lasts a week and a half here in the Philippines].

**Chapter 3 **

The next night, the four of us were back at the office. But this time, the only things that could be heard in the room were Midorimacchi's tapping on the keyboard and Takaocchi's constant "Shin-chan~". And this time, the two Shutoku players watched the laptop while Sakuraicchi and I watched the doors from the other side of the table.

A few minutes before one, the phone rang.

I got up and answered. "Konbanwa, err, Ohayou. I mean – "

"Yes, yes, I get it, hello." It was Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Hello, senpai. What can I do for you-ssu~?"

Senpai sighed. "It's more like what _I _can do for you. Since you managed to live through the first night without anything bad happening, I'm hoping you can do that again and survive a few more nights."

"Don't worry, senpai. Midorimacchi's here-ssu~!"

"Even with Midorima there, I have a bad feeling the three of you would somehow overpower him in terms of sanity."

"Aww, senpai!"

"It's true. Now be more careful with the left door than the right. If anything happens, make sure that the left door closes first, alright?"

"More on the left door than the right door and close the left door first. Is there anything else?"

Senpai didn't answer for a few seconds. Then he said, "No, I don't think so. Good luck." Then he hung up.

.

.

.

"Shin-chan. Shin-chan. Ne, Shin-chan~"

"Takao, if you're going to be annoying, annoy someone else, nanodayo."

Takaocchi reached across the table and poked me with Midorimacchi's lucky item – a rolling pencil. "Kise, what night are you already in? In the game."

"I finished the second night just before I left home-ssu~ Bonnie is by far the scariest since he seems to teleport and can jam the lights and doors after all."

Takaocchi looked at Sakuraicchi. "What about you, Sakurai?"

"Ah… Sumimasen, I don't play the game. I only watched Aomine-kun and Imayoshi-senpai play it. Though I think Bonnie is scary too… And Chica… And Freddy… And Foxy…" Sakuraicchi lowered his head.

I blinked. "You just named all four animatronics. You're scared of all of them equally?"

Sakuraicchi seemed to shrink. "Sumimasen…"

Midorimacchi stood up. "Seems like the manager forgot to turn off the lights in the dining area, nanodayo. I'll go to turn it off."

Takaocchi stood up as well. "I'll go with you. You might get lost, Shin-chan~" he teased.

The other one grumbled. "No, Takao. I think it's better for you to stay. If you're volunteering to turn the lights off, then go ahead. I'll just stay."

"Aw, fine, _you _turn the lights off."

When Midorimacchi left the room, Takaocchi turned the laptop towards me and said with a wink, "Don't die." Then he left.

I looked at the monitor which was currently on the dining area with its lights still on. I switched the camera back to the show stage and…

Sakuraicchi pointed to the stage with a shaky finger. "K-K-Kise-kun…"

I nodded once. The big lavender bunny plushie was gone again.

I looked at my now trembling seatmate and tried to act normal. "Ne, Sakuraicchi, you take the laptop first-ssu~. I'll just see to the doors."

Sakuraicchi nodded and I walked over to the door of the west hall.

_It's only a game, _I chided myself. _Five Nights at Freddy's is only a game. When I turn on the hall lights, I won't see anything. Then I'll prove to myself that the game just got the better of me and that there's nothing to be scared of._

I switched the hall lights on, convinced that I wouldn't see anything. Instead, what I saw was the face of the bunny plushie. Leaning right in front of the doorway.

As calmly as I could, I closed the door and switched the light back off. Then I sat back down beside Sakuraicchi.

"D-Did you see something, Kise-kun?"

I planned to nod, but my head shook. "T-There was the… big bunny."

"At the window?"

"The doorway. It was leaning in front of the doorway."

"T-The doorway? But Midorima-kun and Takao-kun are still at the dining area!"

I switched the camera again back to the dining area. The lights were already off. Then I switched the camera to the show stage. Just to find that the big yellow chicken plushie was gone too.

With only the both of us in the office and the other two outside, Sakuraicchi started to panic. Not the type of panic he gets into where he suddenly blurts one apology after another. But the type of panic where he just sits there, trembling, speechless, staring at the monitor in complete disbelief and horror.

And I can describe it well since I was feeling the same way.

"A-Ano, Kise-kun, can you text Midorima-kun to pass by the east hall instead?"

I took my phone out and stopped. "But the chicken's gone. And in the game, the chicken passes by the east hall!"

"T-Then where can they pass? Is the bunny s-still in the west hall?"

As much as I hated it, I answered, "I'll go check."

When I switched on the hall lights, the bunny was gone. So I opened the door and was instantly scolded by a glaring Midorimacchi.

"Kise, why are you playing with the light switch and door? Are you trying to use up our power supply? It's only a few minutes after three, nanodayo."

"Midorimacchi!" I cried. "You have to listen to what Sakuraicchi and I have to say!"

Sakuraicchi stood up, still shaking. "H-Hai. Kise-kun saw the lavender bunny there in the west hall corridor, that's why he c-closed the door."

I nodded. "Then we also saw that the yellow chicken was missing from the show stage!"

After a few seconds of silence, Takaocchi laughed. "You got me for a moment there!"

Midorimacchi sighed. "This is what you get for playing that game too much."

"Demo, Midorimacchi, Sakuraicchi doesn't play Five Nights, remember? If you won't listen to me, at least listen to him!"

Sakuraicchi spoke up. "Sumimasen, Midorima-kun, but I really think Kise-kun did see the bunny plushie and I saw it myself that the chicken plushie's gone."

Takaocchi laughed again. "Daijoubu, Sakurai. We just came from the dining area and the chicken was still on the show stage."

"B-But… was the bunny plushie still there?"

Takaocchi's smile faded. "I don't remember – "

"Enough!"

Midorimacchi's voice was so scary, everyone fell silent.

I suddenly stiffened. Behind me, I heard Sakuraicchi stumble back into his seat with a panicked "Sumimasen!" Even Takaocchi took a few steps away from Midorimacchi.

He glared at his partner. "Don't be ridiculous, Takao. Don't even think about believing it for a second." Then he glared at Sakuraicchi and me. "There is no way stuffed toys can move on their own, nanodayo, and this place is not haunted. Now stop with your games if you don't want to make me any angrier, understand?"

Completely stunned, the both of us nodded, Sakuraicchi murmuring another "Sumimasen."

Midorimacchi sighed and regained his composure. "Sakurai, you're in charge of the monitor. Takao, you watch this door with Kise. I'll take care of the other one.

Half an hour later, everyone was still silent except for Sakuraicchi's tapping on the laptop. He was doing his job without any complaints, though I could see it on his face that some things weren't right.

Beside me, Takaocchi was sleeping, his head resting on the wall. So I decided to go check on Sakuraicchi for a while.

I lowered my voice to make sure Midorimacchi didn't understand what we were talking about. "Ne, Sakuraicchi, what's wrong?"

He turned the laptop to me and tapped the camera to Pirate Cove. The fox plushie had its head peeking out of the curtains.

I switched the camera to the backstage and found the bunny plushie staring into the camera. Considering Midorimacchi was still pretty mad, I decided not to tell him. The plushie was far from the office anyway… I just didn't think about the fact that in the game, Bonnie could "teleport".

I tapped the camera to the kitchen where the camera was disabled, for some reason. So what we were seeing was all black. But it did have an audio, and for the moment, we didn't hear anything, so that was good.

I checked the cameras in the east hall where Takaocchi and I were assigned. Nothing.

_The game had a set of specific places where the animatronics would appear, _I thought to myself, feeling a bit ridiculous that I was basing our situation on Five Nights at Freddy's. _The bunny plushie is in the backstage and Bonnie appears in the backstage as well. Chica appears in the kitchen, restrooms, dining area and east hall._

I tapped the camera back to the dining area. Nothing.

_She barely appears in the restrooms and she wasn't in the east hall cameras…_ My thoughts stopped there.

Don't both Bonnie and Chica appear in the blind spots of the hallway cameras? That was why there were hall lights after all.

I turned the laptop back to Sakuraicchi and tried to act as if I hadn't scared myself with my own thoughts. "Arigatou-ssu~"

Then I went back to my post with Takaocchi and glanced at Midorimacchi who was just looking intently at the door he was in charge of.

Switching on the hall lights would get me in trouble immediately, so instead, I just turned my phone on and shined the light out of the window into the hallway… Where I found the big chicken plushie looking back at me.

Holding back a scream, I closed the door.

"Oi, Kise!"

I looked back with a face that was both scared and apologetic. "Midorimacchi, I can explain – "

"Open the door," he ordered.

"But –!"

"Both of you are too loud." Takaocchi yawned beside me. "We already agreed not to make Shin-chan mad. Just do what he says."

Midorimacchi raised an eyebrow. "Am I really hearing that from you, Takao?"

"Aw, Shin-chan! I listen to you during games!" Takaocchi said as he moved to open the door.

Sakuraicchi ran over and grabbed his arm. "M-Matte kudasai, Takao-kun! Something c-could be out there."

Takaocchi just ignored him and opened the door with his other hand.

Sakuraicchi and I hid behind him, waiting for something to attack.

Midorimacchi walked from across the room and looked at both sides of the hallway. "I see nothing, nanodayo." Then he walked over to the laptop and groaned. "We have 30% battery left for the remaining two hours."

"Sumimasen," Sakuraicchi said.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to drain the battery," I followed up.

The taller shooting guard just sighed. "It can't be helped, nanodayo. Let's just not use up any more energy than we have to."

From that time until 6 am, Takaocchi and Midorimacchi were the ones who watched the doors while Sakuraicchi and I were assigned to watch the monitor so that we wouldn't fiddle with the lights and doors anymore.

Nothing happened, even though Sakuraicchi and I kept seeing both the bunny and chicken plushies appearing from room to room and the occasional fox plushie peeking out through the curtains of Pirate Cove.

**Author's Note: **Fast update? *gasp* PurpleOrchids98, is that you? O_O Well, I try to make my updates fast since it's almost school again.


End file.
